Dancing With the Devil
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Pan doesn't like being ignored and Killian is about to be reminded of the fact... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Rough Play, Violence. I hope you have fun reading it and please review. ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Rough Play, Violence (all the good stuff XD)**

 **This was a request by Fireball-Fuchsia! It was actually meant to be a Birthday present and i can only apologize for my lateness but better later than never, ey? Right?... (I do hope she agrees with me...) Well, I hope you all like it and please let me know what you're thinking by leaving a review! Thank you in advance. ENJOY! XD**

 **Also, I do NOT own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters (except poor Theodore XD)**

 _ **Dancing With the Devil**_

Killian was playing a dangerous game, one which was quickly drawing to its final conclusion. He hoped he'd emerge victorious but he couldn't deny he felt fear at the other possibility blooming inside his chest like poisonous Dreamshade. He was a fairly confident man, though he usually just came across as an arrogant bastard, so normally he wouldn't have been this worried… Hell, he'd left behind the side of him that cared enough to worry when his brother died and he threw aside the shackles of honest living! He was a pirate! He roamed the seas with his crew in search of plunder and treasure which he then, very wisely, used to get laid and drunk. The only problem was he couldn't leave the blasted island and its demonic ruler… When he made the mistake of anchoring his ship on the shores of Neverland he never realized he would start playing this game with the devil himself. But that game was nearly over and, despite his dread of being bested and punished for his failings, he had every intention to use every last reserve of his energy to emerge triumphant. If not, by the seas he was going down swinging!

He let his eyes idly roam over his merry crew as he brought the cup filled to the brim with bitter rum to his lips. He savoured the burn of the liquid as he leaned back against the bark of the tree he was sitting under. A small smile curved the corners of his lips upwards as he watched Mr Smee dance with the other drunk men, stumbling over his clumsy feet and falling on his rump with all the grace of a barrel. He watched the amusing scene for a while longer but he couldn't let himself get drawn into the fun. He shouldn't even have been drinking but he reasoned that he had a high enough tolerance to control himself under the influence of a little alcohol…. He could keep a secret, even more so when his life and his freedom depended on it. He glanced wearily at the rum in his hand but before he could change his mind, he threw the contents of the cup back, gulping the amber liquid greedily. A few drops escaped his lips and he felt them trail down his chin and throat, chilling his skin when the night wind blew softly against the wet trail.

He sighed and opened his eyes to look at the clear skies above him. Between the outstretched bare branches of the tree he could see constellations of stars dotted on the inky canvas and he suddenly felt very small. It wasn't like him to have deep, existential thoughts but seeing the sky that night he was suddenly reminded of his brother and he felt his heart constrict with the pain of the ferocious memory. Not because Liam was dead, he already made peace with that cruel fact, but because if Liam could somehow see him from wherever he was now he would no doubt be ashamed. He could picture his brother's disappointed eyes turning away from him in disgust at what he'd become and Killian realized he was pouring himself another cupful of cheap rum. He downed this drink too and he shook his head, wishing he could physically dispel the haunting images from his brain. He forced his gaze to return to his crew and he worked on empting a third cup. From the corner of his eye he could see his beloved Jolly Roger and he silently appeased the stagnant vessel that soon she would be free to roam the uncharted corners of the furthest oceans again.

He had a plan to finally escape the cursed island and, if he managed to keep it a secret from the devil boy who ruled that prison, then he was certain it would work. He'd been avoiding Peter Pan like the plague and he knew the boy was getting irritated with him but he dared not risk it. Pan had an uncanny ability to get inside people's minds and find out what they wanted and none knew that better than Killian. He knew Pan's tricks all too well and he was sensible enough to fear the deceptively innocent demon. He just had to keep Pan from suspecting him for a day longer. The next day he would be out of there, him and his crew and his ship, and he would die before he would willingly set foot on the earth of Neverland again. That was a vow to himself and he always kept those. He sealed the deal by finishing his drink and empting the last of the rum from the old bottle without a hint of hesitation.

* * *

Pan twisted his fingers around the telescope held up to his eye to get a closer look at the object of his fascination. He smirked when he saw Killian empty another cup of that vile drink he was so very fond of. He honestly didn't understand the appeal in ingesting something so revolting just to make an ass of oneself and wake up with a hammering headache. He might have been as pathetic as the pirate captain once, spending every penny in a tavern on cheap swill to forget his own retched existence, but he was no longer that man. He had everything he wanted and his every whim and desire was realised. He had no need for the short release of alcohol anymore but his smile grew wider as he watched Killian chase those few hours of forgetfulness. It would make his work much easier after all and he didn't really care if the pirate was sound of mind as long as his cock worked.

A dark look crossed his features as he thought of Killian's attempts to ignore him. He thought the man was just playing games at first and he decided to show just how patient he was, certain the adult would crack first. Days went by and Killian didn't seek him out and Pan soon grew tired of this stupid little game. He didn't like being ignored. He was the king of Neverland and he deserved recognition, especially from the pirate who he kindly allowed the privilege of fucking him whenever Pan felt like it. One would think Killian would be on his knees, kissing the ground he walked on, for such a gift! Pan remembered how it all started. How he flew inside his cabin, entering through the open window, and nearly gave Killian a heart attack after waking him up with a very passionate kiss. It had been shockingly easy to tempt the man into giving into his carnal desires, though he'd admittedly threatened to burn his ship if he refused to do as he wanted… After that it was easier and easier to work Killian up and have him dancing on the palm of his hand. In record time it was Killian who began seeking him out and Pan let himself be found, always looking forwards to the larger man pressing him against the rough bark of a tree and having his wicked way with him. He shuddered pleasantly at the memory alone.

He lowered the telescope and narrowed his eyes at the happy gathering in the distance. He's been patient long enough and he wasn't the type to dance to another's tune. He didn't know what prompted Killian to suddenly distance himself from him and he didn't frankly care. His only worry was for the pirate escaping Neverland but he was confident that would never happen and he didn't care for the man enough to bother worrying over his emotions or his mental health. He wanted Killian to take him and make him feel pleasure coursing through his body and he was Peter Pan. He always got what he wanted. His forest green eyes moved from the fire burning brightly in the night to the ship lolling idly beside the beach. He brought the spying instrument back to his eye and grinned when he found what he was looking for. If Killian thought he could get away with doing what he wanted then he was gravely mistaken and Pan looked forwards to making that abundantly clear in the most amusing way possible.

* * *

Killian inspected his hook, blinking to focus his swimming vision. He really should have stopped after that third cup, or maybe he should have stopped after the second? He could feel the rum beginning to work its magic on him and he welcomed it, quickly forgetting his worry of accidentally spilling the beans, so to speak. He noticed the tip was dulled and he scowled at the metal as if it was its fault for wearing down. He made a mental note to correct that as soon as he got his good hand on a sharpening stone though he doubted he would remember this the next morning… Well, at least he still had his dependable cutlass and his trusty knife. He heard one of his men finish a dumb joke and his crew roared with laughter, drawing his attention from his artificial hand. Before his unfocused gaze could settle on his men, he caught a movement from the corner of his eye. He might have been drunk but he was still plenty sharp and he was instantly alert. He turned to see what had unnerved him so and he caught a glimpse of a silhouette disappearing on board his ship. If he was unnerved before he was alarmed now.

He recognised the shadowed figure well enough and he swallowed dryly, feeling his throat go as dry as sandpaper. But what was Pan doing, skulking around his ship? It wasn't like him. If the boy wanted something he came out and demanded it, knowing full well his wishes wouldn't be refused. It was one of the perks of being the devil incarnate… Killian turned his dark eyes from the ship to his crew and then to the ship again. Alerting his men of the boy's presence was a bad idea. Even if they could stand up straight, it wasn't like they could do anything against Peter Pan. Killian got shakily to his feet, swaying a little and having to use the support of the tree before he found his balance. At least his mind was still sharp enough to be capable of rational thinking… Maybe Pan was on to him and that was why he was on the Jolly Roger, looking for evidence… Killian felt his heart shrink and go cold at the thought. If Pan knew what he was up to would he hesitate to punish him? Would the boy be capable of killing him? Killian wasn't naïve enough to think Pan wasn't capable of murder but he dared hope he was important enough to the demon to be left alive, if only for the _services_ he provided.

Well, he'd never been the over thinking type. There was only one way to find out why Pan was there and he was drunk enough to think it was a good idea to confront the imp alone. What was the worst that could happen?... The rum didn't let him answer his own question.

* * *

Pan grinned widely, his mischievous eyes searching for his chosen prey. He knew Killian saw him and he knew the pirate would follow, willingly throwing himself into his trap. Even if Killian had been sober Pan knew the man would give into temptation. He knew him; how he thought, how he acted, how he felt… It was entirely too easy to yank on his strings and make him dance like a puppet. But it wasn't boring. Killian still managed to entertain him and as long as he did so then Pan wouldn't dispense of him. He smirked wickedly and stepped lightly on the groaning planks of the Roger. Green eyes roamed freely along the back of the unsuspecting young pirate and Pan closed more of the distance between them with steps as graceful as a cat's.

'Shouldn't you be tripping over your own two feet like the rest of your mates on the beach?' The pirate turned around so fast he did actually stumble in the process, though he managed to steady himself just in time to avoid a very embarrassing impromptu meeting with the floor, and Pan laughed. He watched the wide, scared look on the boy's face and his eyes lit with impish glee. He took another cornering step towards the startled pirate and the boy backed away.

'I…I don't like to drink.' Pan eyed the youth and smirked when he realised he was barely an adult. He must have been one of those young people who were eager to join the king's men and defend their country with dreams of glory and adventure. Pan nearly laughed at the naivety of such thoughts and delighted in the childishness of it all. This unfortunate soul would be perfect to further his little scheme…

'How unusual… A pirate who is not fond of drink? Why, you are a rare find indeed.' Messy fiery strands of hair fell across the wide blue eyes and Pan advanced another step, watching with some satisfaction as the fear morphed into dread on the sailor's face. He just realised he had nowhere left to go and his hands pressed against a wooden barrel to make sure it really was there. 'What is your name pirate?'

'Th-Theodore.'His captain had warned him of Peter Pan and he'd even seen the boy before, though he'd been too busy fighting off boys with very sharp knives at the time to take much notice of Neverland's crownless emperor. Now that he saw the maniacal happiness in the feral green eye he understood a little why his fearless captain wanted to do as little as possible with Pan.

'Theodore? That's a cute name. How old are you Theodore? You don't even look old enough to drink. Then again, time stays still here in Neverland.' Though he was young, Pan noticed Theodore had a very appealing built. He was a head taller than Pan and his hands were larger too. He couldn't see much else on account of the loose clothes hiding his body from his prying eyes but if it matched what he already saw then he would do very nicely indeed. It was only his youthful face which gave his age away, though Pan thought the wide eyes made him all the more alluring.

'I was nineteen when we arrived here…' The pirate was leaning backwards over the barrel, trying to get away from Pan who was close enough to touch him.

'My, you're just a year older then my second in command. Maybe I should have you join the Lost Boys.' Pan ran a hand idly over Theodore's chest, feeling the force of his drumming heart. He wondered what that heart would feel like in the palm of his hand, struggling with each hectic beat to free itself. His eyes darkened slightly at the thoughts and he pressed his nails harder against the man's clothed skin.

'I-I'm a member of Captain Hook's crew….' Pan laughed softly, his lips close enough to the finally incapacitated youth for his breath to mingle with the gasping one of the pirate. He eyed the soft lips hungrily.

'I'm sure I can convince Captain Hook to let you go… He and I are fast friends after all. Isn't that right, captain?' Theodor's eyes went even wider, if that was possible, and he turned to stare open mouthed at his leader.

'If you say so. I always thought of you as more of a pain in my ass but if you hold me in such high esteem, who am I to argue?' Killian smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow at his crew member. He looked like he was perfectly at ease but indignation burned unpleasantly just below the visible surface. 'And Theodore?'

'Yes sir?' The boy jumped away from the barrel and Pan let him go, watching the whole thing with open amusement. He took Theodore's vacant place and hopped on the barrel, letting his long legs dangle idly before him.

'The other mates are missing you on the beach and you're missing all the fun.' Theodore had been on-board the Jolly Roger long enough to realise when he was being given an order, even when it was a deceptively friendly suggestion such as this.

'Of course captain!' More than happy to take the offered olive branch, Theodore all but ran past Killian who had his sharp eyes fixed on the chuckling boy instead. Pan met the blue eyes evenly.

'How rude. You interrupted us at the worst possible time Killian. I was just about to have a little fun with young Theodore.' Killian felt the tip of his hook dig into his own arm and he pressed it down harder, letting the sting calm him a little.

'I thought we had a deal Pan. You had me but you would leave my men alone.' Pan tilted his head to the side, his eyes flashing dangerously though his grin didn't waver.

'I thought so too but I haven't had you lately, now have I? I had no choice but seek _entertainment_ somewhere else. Blame yourself Killian.' The captain gritted his teeth but didn't let any other signs of his annoyance show. He knew Pan loved getting a rise out of him and he wasn't going to give the devil the satisfaction. He was far too stubborn to do that.

'So is that why you're here? You couldn't find anyone else to give you a cheap thrill? I thought Peter Pan always got what he wanted.' Killian realised he was stepping over the red line a little too late. He watched anger burn the pine green of Pan's depths and he involuntary took a step back. Damn his mouth and damn the rum! He thought Pan would take out his knife and skin him alive but the boy only smirked.

'You thought right and since you interrupted my play time you have to take responsibility for it. Or would you rather anger me further? How easy do you think it'll be for my boys to shoot down your dancing, drunk men? Do you think they even have enough reason left to run and hide?' Pan spoke with all the emotion of a child tearing the wings off a butterfly simply because he could. Killian felt cold sweat trickle down his back.

'Now, now. Let's not do anything drastic. I got your message loud and clear.' Killian let his arms fall by his side, a sign of defeat and Pan licked his lips in anticipation.

'You say that but lately you haven't been showing it. Maybe I'll just kill one of your men, Theodore perhaps, to remind you who's really in charge here. All I have to do it whistle and Felix will release an arrow pointed straight at your man's heart. He's quite the capable bowman.' Killian moved towards Pan before he realised it, his steps threatening enough to send any same man running and screaming for their mommy. He grabbed the front of Pan's shirt recklessly, pulling the laughing boy towards him.

'Enough of your games demon! You don't want to get on my bad side tonight Pan.' The boy smirked incredulously, wondering why Hook was so angry all of a sudden. It wasn't like he hadn't threatened his men before….

'Maybe that's exactly what I want to do. What are you going to do to me if I get on your bad side, hm?' Pan's eyes roamed freely over Killian's lips, almost able to feel the pirate's ferocious growl across his skin. The hold on his shirt tightened and Killian was silent for a while, trying desperately to grasp at some last remaining shard of logic. He knew what Pan was after and he felt blood rush directly south at the filthy memories his imagination conjured but he also knew this was the dumbest thing he could do. It could fuck up his whole plan… then again, if he denied Pan his men would suffer and he would only arouse the boy's growing suspicion…. With a powerful thug he felt the flimsy material of Pan's shirt rip apart.

'I'll punish you. That's what happens to bad kids.' He felt Pan shiver in delight and his eyes visibly darkened. The boy was like the forbidden fruit for Killian and he was the human who gave into temptation time and time again at a mare whisper from the forked tongue.

'Such decadent promises…. Punish me then.' Pan's lips were whispering the insidious words right into Killian's ear and the pirate inhaled the sharp scent of wild pines which lingered to the other's skin. 'Make me rejoice being bad.' Killian closed his lips across the tempting skin of Pan's throat, latching them on tightly and sucking a mark across the pale canvas. Grinning at his predictable victory, Pan arched his neck to give Killian more room and he shook pleasantly when a familiar hand roamed over his chest. His body yielded to the touch, letting Killian know exactly how much Pan missed him despite his arrogant approach. He sucked on the skin harder. He remembered the first time he did this with Pan and how naive he'd been. The boy looked so frail and thin he'd feared to break him but he soon learned his lesson. Before the youth could get impatient, Hook wound his hand around his waist and grasped the soft flesh of Pan's ass. He felt the other shudder against his chest and he grinned, squeezing the flesh between his fingers harder.

He felt Pan's long fingers on his shoulders and a moment later they snuck into his hair and pulled at the strands fiercely. It was a small miracle Killian hadn't gone bald by now but he didn't make any move to push the stinging touch away. He knew it was Pan's way of letting him know that he was doing a good job and if he was being completely honest with himself he didn't dislike the slight shivers of pain running along his scalp. He roughly moved his hand over Pan's back while his lips sought to devour the sharp tongue pushing against his own. He pressed the tip of his hook against the imp's flank, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a red trail when he lowered it over Pan's hip to where the waistline of his trousers was. With one quick motion he ripped the material much as he'd done with the shirt before and he heard Pan sigh approvingly against his lips. When he reached behind Pan's waist for the ruined cloth, the other lifted his hips so Killian could get rid of it. He ran his tongue over Pan's throat again while hands explored his chest under the loose material of his white shirt. It was plain to see Pan's normally limited patience was even more strained than usual from the eager press of his nails into Killian's torso.

'Those are in the way.' Pan's voice was a whispered growl against Killian's skin and it did all sorts of things to him, none of which were innocent. He smirked when he felt hands tugging at his belt and he hastily moved his own hand to work on the offending article of clothing. He knew that if he let Pan do it he would get impatient and destroy it which would be bad since he was quite fond of the black leather.

'You always claim to be so patient yet here you are practically begging for my cock. Did you miss me that much?' Pan scoffed, his lips brushing lightly over Killian's Adam's apple in a way which made his skin tingle.

'Don't flatter yourself captain. I simply don't like disobedient toys.' Killian bit back the cutting remark on the tip of his tongue. It would do him no good to anger the devil now though he wanted to tell Pan he was far from an obedient toy. He would realise that soon enough though and Killian drew strength from that secret knowledge, the corners of his mouth lifting up in a smile. He knew the other had more to say, no doubt fully aware how the demeaning words goaded him, but before Pan could do more than open his mouth he freed his stiff member and pushed roughly against Pan. The shocked gasp filled Killian with delight. He pushed his cock against Pan's a second time, biting the youth's ear as he felt fingers pull at his hair.

'Remember, you're being punished here. You don't get to lead this little dance, not tonight.' For once Pan didn't argue and he pushed up his hips, seeking more friction between them. Killian moved his hand to the hot flesh and enclosed both their erections between his strong fingers. He moved slowly, maddeningly so, teasing Pan until he moaned for more. This was the only time when Killian could get Pan to beg and it was intoxicating. He reached for Pan's leg with his hook and pulled it towards him. The ruler of Nevarland got the hint and he crossed them around Killian's waist, growling like a feral beast when he was lifted up by the man. The hook dug deeper into his waist but Pan didn't care. He continued to snake his tongue with Killian's as the man carried them both to his cabin below deck, where the bed would be waiting. If it were up to Pan he would have gladly let Killian fuck him right then and there but he knew the captain dreaded being discovered by one of his beloved crew. Pan let the man do as a pleased this one time, too eager to feel more of Killian's searing heat to waste precious time arguing.

They broke apart with a loud gasp when Pan's back hit the planked wall of the ship with enough force for it to resonate through his bones. Killian was grinning wickedly, having deliberately missed the door just so he could cause Pan some grief, and pushed the boy up against the wood. The bruising treatment was soon forgotten when Pan felt Killian's cock move against his once more. Instead of groaning he moaned and scratched mercilessly at the man's collar. Killian continued to thrust his hips another number of times before he abruptly cut Pan off from the intense pleasure. The murderous glare in the imp's eyes was exquisite and he began descending down the narrow steps to his cabin while he silenced whatever protests the imp might have had with a dominating kiss. It didn't take long before Killian was pushing open the door to his small bedroom and before Pan realised they were no longer moving, he threw the demon boy onto the sheets like he was something vile. Pan didn't seek his love and he was not going to give it. He removed his clothes while holding Pan's darkening gaze and crawled on top of his grinning tormentor.

Fingers immediately pulled him down by the hair and he allowed Pan to press his lips to his. He could practically feel the smaller body vibrate with excitement below him and his heart sped up at the prospect of ravishing and marking that pale flesh. It was infuriating how strong of an effect the demon had on him but his body couldn't lie and Killian was too far gone to start thinking now. He unceremoniously pushed the legs below him apart and sat up to look down at Pan who studied his every movement like a cat eyeing a mouse. Killian brought his hand to his own mouth and began to suck on two fingers, feeling the small lift of Pan's hips at the sight. When he was done he ran his fingertips along Pan's length, slowly making his way to the twitching hole beyond. Pan groaned in exasperation his fingers pulling frantically at the sheets around him when Killian circled the ring of muscles teasingly. A thin river of perspiration ran along Pan's throat and the pirate eyed it hungrily.

'Hurry up! Just fuck me already!' Killian didn't hide his amusement at the command.

'And miss seeing you like this, desperate and needy? Not on your life.' Pan glared daggers at him and he was very glad looks couldn't kill. He knew he was pushing it but he also knew Pan was too desperate for him to do much more than bark out threats. He barely pushed the tip of a finger inside Pan, feeling the muscles enclose it, and the boy's eyelids scrunched closed. Greeted teeth stopped a moan from escaping but Killian knew it was only a short matter of time before Pan sang like a canary.

'What are you waiting for? Should I remind you of your crewmen's fate as an incentive?' Pan tried to smirk but Killian pressed his finger a little deeper and the gesture died on the imp's lips.

'You don't look so tough while panting and moaning with only half a finger up your ass. Maybe you should call your pups here so they can see what a lewd leader they have.' The image of being watched as Killian pressed his finger further inside him made Pan shudder out a moan and he barely noticed Killian's low chuckle. 'You really are a devil, aren't you? As far away from an angel as you can get.' Pan's eyes cracked open and he swallowed another moan as the full length of Killian's finger finally was sheathed inside him.

'Birds of a feather flock together. If I'm a devil then you are no saint eith-' Killian suddenly pulled his finger back only to press it all the way back to the hilt making Pan choke on his own words. He knew he was a bad guy and he didn't need anyone to remind him of the fact, least of all a devil like Peter Pan. He continued to thrust the digit in and out of the tight entrance until Pan began bucking his hips, demanding more. Killian decided the time for teasing was over and he added a second finger alongside the first, feeling the way Pan opened up for him. He pushed the digits apart, until the muscles refused to stretch further and watched as a white bead of pre-cum rolled down Pan's length.

Killian narrowed his eyes and withdrew his hand. He was not going to let Pan get off that easily and he ignored the boy's disappointed whine. With one motion he turned the other on his front and Pan raised his ass up for him before he had time to say anything. He ran his palm over Pan's back almost lovingly before he gripped the hip in an iron clench, holding the eager body in place. Pan grasped at the pillow in front of his face and held on, knowing and looking forwards to what Killian would do next. When he felt the man's cock nudge against his hole he pressed his face harder into the soft pillow and it silenced his voice when a moment later he was being filled much deeper than any fingers could reach. He regretted not being able to hold Killian's hair but it was a small sacrifice for the pleasure of having something so hot light him on fire from the inside out.

Killian knew Pan could take everything he gave and he didn't hold back. If he managed to hurt the boy then all the better but he knew the slender body was far stronger than it looked. He snapped his hips with feral fervour, driving the body further along the dishevelled sheets. If he wasn't holding Pan's hip with such unyielding force he knew the other would be send sprawling like a raggedy doll. He ran the tip of his hook along Pan's arched spine, feeling the bumps along it. Pan's voice was drenched in pleasure and lust, oversaturated with desire and it made Killian even wilder. He knew they were both quickly nearing their limits and Killian concentrated on hitting Pan's prostate with each snap of his hips, adamant on watching the antagonistic bastard come undone before he did. It was a small victory but he was going to claim it. When Pan came undone his entire frame shuddered with the force of his pleasure and Killian watched the ripples travel all along his body. His back arched and his limbs went rigid. His head was thrown back while his mouth was open, ready to yell but his larynx seemed paralyzed. It was the sight which would serve to haunt most of Killian's lonely nights.

With some difficulty, Killian pulled free of the clenching heat and spilled his seed over Pan's taunt back. He groaned as the last of it marred the pale skin, his eyes noting the fresh red lines he'd already left there. He sighed in contentment and let go of the other's hip. As soon as his hand withdrew Pan fell limply on the bed, his ragged breathing muffled by the stained sheets. Killian watched the creature which caused him such pain and felt his heart twist. He didn't know whether it was only hate he felt anymore and he quickly silenced his traitorous mind. There was no other emotion he would spare for the evil boy. He wouldn't allow it!

'You got what you wanted Pan so now get off my ship.' He watched Pan as he slowly turned on his back, eying the pirate with incredulity. Sure Killian had kicked him out his bed before but never with such a forceful tone.

'And if I refuse?' Pan had no intention of staying but he was curious what the man had to say. Killian's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Pan forgot when he'd last seen such intense, open hostility on the other's face. The decades spent on Neverland had dulled the edge of the pirate's hatred, or so he'd thought. The realisation that Killian had been keeping things from him irked him slightly but he only saw it as yet another thing he could later break. The idea entertained him.

'I will kill you.' Pan wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, both aware he was practically immortal, but something in Killian's eyes stopped him short. Despite the heat he felt a shiver break loose across his soaked skin. His own eyes narrowed but his lips curved in a smirk.

'I'd like to see you try.' Before Killian could reach for his throat to try and choke the living breath out of him, Pan sat up. He turned his back to Killian as he got to his feet, ignoring the small tremors of pleasure still making his knees weak. 'But maybe not tonight. I'm feeling satisfied for now so I'll leave you and your men alone.' He turned just enough to fix Killian with a serious look on his face and the captain held the stare evenly. 'However if you ignore me again Killian, I won't be so forgiving. This is my only warning and you know what happens when you don't listen to my warnings.' Killian saw the cruelty in the demon's eyes and he suppressed a shudder of his own. He didn't trust himself not to say something stupid so he only nodded slowly to show his understanding. Pan smirked and walked nonchalantly to the window, as if owning the place. 'This was fun. I think I'll pay you another visit tomorrow captain.' He didn't bother throwing the pirate a second glance before easily climbing out the window to be swallowed by the absolute darkness of the night.

Killian sat there a while longer, listening to his own blood flowing with each calming beat of his heart. He clenched his hand into a fist before relaxing it again, feeling some of the tension leave his body. He waited until he was certain the devil boy was gone for good, back to his own layer where he was surrounded by his unfortunate and unaware victims.

'There won't be a tomorrow.'

* * *

 **I hope it was a fun read! Let me know if i'm right or wrong! XD**

 **HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


End file.
